Forum:Storylets' colours...
I was wondering why the Category:Bronze Storylets was so abandoned and underpopulated, but when I started looking into it then I got even more confused — are there only Gold Storylets and no Bronze Storylets at all? I can't tell by their color which one they're supposed to be. I looked around in different locations and right now I seem to have only Gold storylets available (the HTML source code let me know they're Gold) and no Bronze ones. I think I vaguely remember that the Pass the Cat storylet was a slightly darker shade, but I'm not sure anymore. Can anyone confirm whether Bronze Storylets exist? --DrinkKryptonitetalk 09:29, July 8, 2013 (UTC) yes, and they're the color of beige tinged mostly with brown and a little of red. there's probably a MAC skintone # for it. not what i'd call bronze but "bronze" has a wide range of hues. there's no common theme between these storylets and there aren't many of them (maybe a dozen in total). if we're going to use 'Bronze Storylets', then what of 'Red Storylets' (ventures)? i'd rather stand by only using 'Gold Storylets' as a colored storylet category since those are major narrative pieces. "the HTML source code let me know they're Gold" we can do that? hold on, lemme see what FL calls the 'bronze' ones. - ZDee (talk) 09:57, July 8, 2013 (UTC) "Red" would be confusing, since they're not exactly red and we (everybody) mostly associate red with the autofire cards. And only Venture conclusions are "red", the beginnings and steps are, uh, some other color. But they're all ventures and can be categorized as such, Bronze Storylets don't have any other unifying categories, do they? --DrinkKryptonitetalk 10:02, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I mean, venture storylets are categorized under the relevant Progress category. --DrinkKryptonitetalk 10:06, July 8, 2013 (UTC) the entire venture branch used to be that watered down more-pink-than-red red. now they're mostly also the same 'bronze' color. i checked the FL code to see what color they use, and it's just called 'questiclestart'! :p gold storylets are named 'storylet gold' and the brown ones are 'storylet questiclestart'. i'm deleting the 'Bronze Storylets' category. it isn't particularly useful. if aximillio wants it back, he'll simply have to arm wrestle you for it. but i think he sorta made it and forgot. - ZDee (talk) 10:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC) They're not the same "bronze" at all, the venture ones, the bronze storylets are a wholly different colour. As much as I remember. And I *liked* the Bronze Storylets category. :p If there's around a dozen of them then they deserve a category. --DrinkKryptonitetalk 10:26, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Or if anyone can confirm that my memory is faulty and the pass the kitty storylets are Gold as well, then I'm going back to my theory that Bronze storylets don't exist. --DrinkKryptonitetalk 10:33, July 8, 2013 (UTC) the opening venture storylets are the same pale brown color. i mean, i'm looking at half of them right now. :p "And I *liked* the Bronze Storylets category." i'm sorry for you and aximillio's great loss. don't fret; it can be restored if we're seriously using it. "If there's around a dozen of them then they deserve a category." i was hazarding a guess. once you exclude the ventures, the number is more like 7-9, maybe, which is why i went for a guess of 12 total. they really have no unifying characteristics other than them being storylets and kinda brown, which is i suppose why aximillio made 'Bronze Storylets'. but if we're talking wiki categories, all those storylets already use several. some of them even hold multiple unique categories of their own, which is i suppose why aximillio seems to have forgotten about 'Bronze Storylets'. if 'bronze' gets its own category, then what of blue storylets? once you exclude the ambitions, there's like 1 left (the watchmaker hill's K&C storylet). i can't recall any other blues, but there could be a few others. i can envision people using 'Bronze Storylets' if they want to track down a story branch of which they've forgotten the title, the character names, and unique item names. not being sarcastic; the storylet background color could potentially serve as a last resort to finding a short questicle. (there exist long and complex 'bronze' questicles, but they're high impact pieces which already hold unique wiki categories, areas, characters and items: Embark on a Heist, Seeking the Meaning of the Plaster Face and others.) - ZDee (talk) 11:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) GAAAA. WHETHER IT'S "BRONZE" OR NOT, THAT'S NOT THE "BRONZE" I'M THINKING OF. ASDJHFDJHGFSDJFJSDFG. --DrinkKryptonitetalk 11:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) lmao! i told you, dog, i warned you. it's "the color of beige tinged mostly with brown and a little of red": http://karlasugar.net/2011/09/mac-matchmaster-foundation/mac-matchmaster-foundation-all/ it's similar to MAC 5.0 http://karlasugar.net/2009/08/chanel-teinte-innocence/ or Chanel Natural Beige 3.5 - ZDee (talk) 12:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I know anything about make-up tones and their numbers!!!11 Anyway, I just discovered that the storylet I was thinking of (Pass the cat unwrapping) is actually... the usual white/grey colour. I'm retarded. And Bronze Storylets don't exist. --DrinkKryptonitetalk 12:34, July 8, 2013 (UTC) lol for days! that's why i provided links with photographs. i don't understand the numbering system, either. i pulled a google image search. i actually wasn't aware you're female offline. i don't like to assume the genders of online acquaintances, especially those who play FL. :-] - ZDee (talk) 12:48, July 8, 2013 (UTC)